Seven Days
by QueenofRandomness67
Summary: My Second Fanfic! A parody of The Ring! Pweez Review!Rated for Violence, and Language. Now Complete! Warning: wierd pairings in final chapter
1. Default Chapter

I'm redoing this chapter cause I am so fricken angry that Weekend Mornings Got Deleted. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

The Yugioh Gang was Hanging around Yugi's Game Shop. "Yo, where's Tristan wit da tape?" Joey asked. "Why am I here again?" asked Kaiba. Mainly what was going on was everyone was asking questions. Stupid Questions.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! It took me 590 gallons of hair gel I stole from Yugi to fix my hair!" Tristan screamed in everyone's ear. "That's not hair on your head, dork. That's a genetic mutation." Kaiba said. ; "JUST PUT THE GODDAMN TAPE IN!" Yugi screeched. Every one stares at him, wondering how he could fit such a loud voice into his midget body. 0.o

"What?"

When they watched the movie, they saw some Very scary images. Suddenly, the phone rings. "I, the great and powerful pharaoh, shall answer the phone!" So Yami answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Seven………Days………"

"What? Speak up, my royal ears can't hear you!"

"Seven days till you die……"

"Hold on. Kaiba! Your dads on the phone!"

"What, Yami!"

"YOUR DAD'S ON THE PHONE! JEZZ!"

"Listen, all mighty pharaoh, I mean seven days until you all croak because of the cursed tape you watched, or I lose my job, damn!"

Yami walks back to the living room, acting as if the trip was life threatening or something. "I'm…back…WOAH! How did all these people get in here! In my, THE GREAT PHARAOHS HOUSE!"

Ishizu, Odion, and of course, Marik are somehow out of Egypt and in Yugi's house. Ishizu bows. "Hello, pharaoh." Marik turns into Yami Marik and grins evilly. "Look, the pharaoh!" "Marik." "Pharaoh" "Marik" "Pharaoh" "Marik." "Pharaoh" "Marik" "Pharaoh" "Marik." "Pharaoh" "Marik" "Pharaoh" "Marik." "Pharaoh" "Marik" "Pharaoh" "Marik." "Pharaoh" "Marik" "Pharaoh" "Marik." "Pharaoh" "Marik" "Pharaoh"

This goes on for a while. Then Odion gets mad and says, "OMFG! Cut it out! Look, we watched the tape and then the phone rang and then we got scared so we decided to come and see if the great pharaoh can help us." Yami, looks brainless for a second, then smiles proudly and says, "O-Of course I can help! We just have to go somewhere." Joey asks, "An' where is dat, Yugi?" "I AM NOT YUGI! It's YAMI! YAMI!". Questioning his sanity, everyone scoots away from him. Yugi finally asks, "So when do we go?" Yami thinks for a minute, then says, "After my ROYAL NAP! " Everyone anime sweatdrops and fall over.

-  
-  
-  
-

So, I was gonna keep it in chat script form, but I guess that's against the rules or something. My last 2 stories were like that and _they_ got deleted! Also, I might make another Inuyasha story, so if anyone gots any ideas, pweez e-mail me! DO NOT PUT IT IN REVIEWS! REVIEW! Bye-bye-QR


	2. Day 1, Dint Dint Dint!

I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been busy. Oh Well.

Disclaimer: Nothing!

_**Chapter 2: Day 1, Dint Dint Dint!**_

One day had passed, and Yami and co. we're only outside Yugi's house. "Pharaoh, when are we going to leave?" Ishizu asked. "Well, first we have to go to the mall!". Mokuba, who hasn't spoke since the movie said "Why are we going to the mall?" Yami thought for a second, then said, "Because we should all do what we've always wanted to do before we die!" Joey was confused. "You said we weren't gonna die, Yugi?" "FOR THE LAST TIME, THAT IS YUGI!" Yami points to Yugi. Joey leans over to Tristan, who is playing with the genetic mutation on his head, and asked him, "Hey Tristan. Who's the short kid? Anyway, I thought we weren't gonna die?". Yami sweatdrops, the stutters, "Uhhhh- TO THE MALL!

_**At the mall**_

"We are AT THE MALLLLL!" Yami shouted. The manager of the movie theater Yami is in comes up behind him and says, "Sir, please be quiet. You are in a movie theater." "Oh, sorry." "Thank you. Now sit-" Kaiba's phone goes off. "Hold on. Hello? Kaiba here. Yes… No… Yes…No… bye." The manager is obviously getting frustrated(who wouldn't) and gives up so he walks out of the theater.

In another part of the mall, Joey was in a music store when he heard a crash. "What was dat?" Joey turns around and sees Bakura standing there with a knife, and a dead guy next to him. "I can explain…" Bakura said. Joey's staring at the dead person thinking, 'Must've had a lot of work to do today.' Ryou comes out of nowhere, looks at the dead person, and says, "Bakura! What have I told you about killing innocent people!" "I'm sorry…" Bakura hangs his head in shame, and when Ryou isn't looking, he runs off with a chainsaw. Joey just stood there the hole time, staring at the dead guy. 'Hmm… since noone is around, maybe I can-' he starts reaching towards the cash register when Serenity comes out of a door and says, "Hi, Joey!" "Damn…" Serenity's eyes start watering up from hearing Joey talk like that. "You HATE ME! WAAAAAAH!" Joey finds her crying an opportunity and, after he grabs some cash, he runs out the store to the food court.

"Tea, what're you doing?" Yugi asked Tea. Tea, is in an electronic appliances store which Yugi followed because he knew she would hurt herself somehow. "I'm trying to work this toaster!" Tea has her head in the toaster and is trying to figure out how it works. Yugi, who was bored to death, had an idea and says, "Tea, the reason it's not working is because it's not plugged in." "Oh! Thanks Yugi!" Tea, with her head still in the microwave, plugs it in. "Gee, it's getting hot in here." She tries to get her head out, but it's stuck. "Yugi? Can you help me? Yugi? Yugi!" Yugi suddenly had an attention span problem and ran away, looking for anyone else to talk to. Tea's head explodes. "Clean up on aisle 666." O.o obvious

Mokuba is sitting in the corner of Spencer's Gifts, his eyes popping out of his head, like this. O.O. He was scared because of all the… interesting… stuff in there. "Seto, HELP ME!" Problem was, Kaiba was in the movies, finally able to watch it because Yami FINALLY shut up. Mokuba finally escapes because something made a loud noise behind him and didn't know what it was so he ran out. Wow.

Ishizu is running around the mall, looking for Marik. "Marik! You better not be in the weapon shops!" (do they even have those at malls?) Odion was behind Ishizu carrying a heap of clothes Ishizu made him buy for her. 'Stupid power-hungry control freak.' He thinks. They head over to the weapon store, which is the exact opposite of where Marik was. He was actually in the bookstore, reading a book about ancient Egypt. "I don't understand any of this. It's all like, Chinese or something." Duke comes by and says, "Uh, dude? The book is upside down." Marik looks at the book in his hands. 'he's right. But I'll never be corrected by anyone!' Marik, although embarrassed, says to Duke, "Oh, just shut up, DICE-BOY!". Duke's lip trembles, then he runs outside, screaming, "Everybody HATES me!" Then, the sky turned black, and it starts to rain. "EVEN THE SKY HATES ME!" and he runs out into the parking lot, getting hit by a truck.

In the food court, everyone meets and they start eating. Yami has calmed down now, and he asks in a boring tone, "So, anything interesting happened today?" Yugi stands up and says, "Tea blew up. I wasn't there, but when I heard an explosion, I knew it was her. She had her head in a microwave." Everyone cheers for like 9 minutes, then they all stop. Yami stands up and says, "Well, that movie I saw, SUCKED! I mean it made no sense! And, there were NO CUPHOLDERS! What am I, THE GREAT PHARAOH TO DO!" Kaiba smirks and says, "Well, if you would have shut up then you would have understood it." Mokuba is still like O.O. "I saw odd things today." Everyone ignores him. Marik is like, "Look. A security guard's coming." A fat security guard with hands full of donuts comes up to them. "Uh, kids? You don't know what time it is, do you?" Joey flips out his watch. "Of Course! It' only… 3:32 a.m.… -;" Tristan sweatdrops and says, "Well. That Does explain why all the lights are out."

So they all go outside and get in their awesome minivan. "Anyone know how to drive?" "Nope." "I'm too short." Marik jumps up and bangs his head on the ceiling and curses for a while. Once he's done cursing, he says, "I'll drive!" Everyone gives each other worried looks, but, hell they can't wait to get home, so they let him. Kaiba sighs and mumbles, "We're all gonna totally regret this…" And they're off.

_**On some dark island, somewhere**_

A figure with a shadowy voice is in a room and is speaking to himself. "1 day down, 6 to go. Soon, I'll have more dead souls to add to my collection for revenge. And-" Another shadowy figure opens up the door and shouts at the other. "Samara! How many times have I told you? Get upstairs and eat or I'll take away your killing privileges!" "Sorry, Mom."

Back With the Group 

After about an hour of "Watch out!" "I'm scared, Seto!" "Hey, That's my laptop!" "OW! That is my, THE GREAT PHARAOH'S LEG!" "MMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYY!" and so on, they get home. "Tristan, you can open your eyes now." "Did the old lady get back up?" "………Yes, she did! She… popped right back up…" Everyone calls it a day, and Marik is forbidden from Driving EVER Again. Ever.

Well, How was it! Stupid, I know, but deal with it! Whatcha think will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to see! Bye-QR


	3. Day 2, SIX FLAGS!

Thank all for reviews! Yay!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, so, yeah. Or anything in here.  
PWEEZ read memo at he end, k? It's important! Enjoy!

****

**_Chapter 3: Day 2, SIX FLAGS!_**

"Oh no! The Pharaoh is in great danger! I must save him!" Whoever said that, he/she 'disappeared' in a puff of sparkly smoke, leaving nothing but footprints leading to where a yellow Hummer used to be. O.O

**_In front of Kaiba Corp_**

Yami is trying to get inside of Kaiba Corp, which Kaiba locked so the dueling obsessed psycho couldn't get in. "KAIBA! C'mon, let's duel!" Kaiba stuck his head out one of the windows and screamed back to him "FINE! We're gonna die anyway. Meet me out back." "What!" Kaiba just realized he was on the 99th floor. "I SAID, MEET ME OUT BA-HUH!" But, Yami was gone. He was in the middle of the road, traumatized from the yellow Hummer that nearly ran over his Dark Magician card. "My baby! I thought I was going to lose you!" Yami cried, cradling his poor card. The dude in the Hummer just stepped out in a flurry of sparkles, turning out to be none other than Shadi. "My –cough- Pharaoh! You-coughcough- are in danger! And-cough- Damn, these Sparkles!" "No dip! Go back into your little tomb, weirdo! You're in the wrong chapter!" "Okay…" With that, Shadi walks away, only to return in another chapter. Yami then gasps, and bursts into tears, seeing his card got a piece of gum stuck to it from the road. Kaiba, who was watching all this time, stuck his head back in the window, but didn't notice the thing behind him… because nothing was there.

It was Tristan's turn to pick what they were gonna do today. "I've got JUST the perfect place!" Tristan said. So, they all piled into their NEW car, because Marik wrecked the old one. They had a black Kia Sedona, but Tea didn't fit with her fat ass, so they had to strap her to the roof. When they took off, they didn't notice 3 motorcycles following them.

_**On Scary Island**_

Samara was brushing her hair instead of Ruining people's lives. "Llalala, my hair is like, so beautiful!" She waved her hair around, thinking she was hot, but the mirror shattered. "… It just couldn't take my beauty!" Then, she got an alert on her computer, saying three more people watched her tape. "let's see… eww, I think that one guys gay… the other is really tall, and I guess the one with brown hair is like, Scottish or something. Whatever. Back to my beautiful makeover!" And Samara continued brushing her hair.

**_On the Road Again_**

"Uh, Seto, could you scoot over? I'm getting squished by Joey." "Sorry, Mokuba. But I can't move anymore 'cause Tea's fat ass is squishing through the roof and denting it." "Actually, she's eating the car." Tea is strapped to the top of the car, eating the roof. She raised her hand up high in the air, and brought it down on Yami's side of the car, just barely missing his head, but…………… "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY TIMAIOUS CARD WAS EATEN!" Yami bursts into huge tears, flooding the car. Yugi looked at him, saying "Don't worry. You'll get it back when she… you know." Everyone except Yami put on extremely disgusted faces. "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" "What? What's so disgusting?" They we're about to explain it to him, but Marik shouted, "We're Here!" "Where are we?" We are at………SIX FLAGS!"

**_Six Flags_**

Everyone was actually excited, and were about to run off, but were stopped by three motorcycles. The three people get off, revealing to be Valon, Alister, and Rafael. "We've been looking for you all! Where's Mai at, Wheeler?" Valon asked. Rafael is brainlessly standing there, looking around. Alister took one look at Kaiba and squealed "KAIBA!" Alister starts chasing Kaiba, who tossed on some sunglasses and his Battle City Jacket turned Black, and he bent backward in slow motion, with Alister flying past his head and right into a popcorn stand. He gets right back up and says "Gimme a HUG!" Kaiba flew straight over to the Superman roller coaster as soon as it moved, not buckling his seat belt but singing the "_Mission Impossible_" song on the way up. Everyone just stared, then they all went off in groups.

**_Tea, Mokuba, Duke(yes, he's alive again), and Ishizu_**

The group of four were standing in line for Joker's Jinx. (that's a fun ride! XD) ?They were at the front of line but were having trouble getting on because Mokuba was to short. "Please, our FRIENDSHIP will keep him from falling off the ride!" Tea said. "I'm sorry, but the answer is 'no' no please leave." Duke was getting annoyed, so he shouted "Look, yo! We all wanna ride this ride, so you betta let us on, dog!" Everyone stared at him weirdly. Ishizu, being the seemingly calm one, suddenly pulled a pocketknife out of her clothes and held it up to the guys neck. "You let us on, or your dead." "B-But, the rules-" But it was too late. Ishizu killed him, took Mokuba and threw him next to her in the front car. Duke wanted to do something violent too, so after the four were strapped in, he started tossing dice at everyone in line "Back! Back I say!" Everyone ran away. The runner of the ride was so scared she wouldn't start the ride, but just stared at Ishizu with frightened eyes. That is, until Ishizu gave her a death glare and growled "What the hell are you looking at?" The girl quickly started the ride, but accidentally put it on full speed, then she ran off.

**_Marik, Valon, Joey, and Serenity_**

This group was at the Bumper cars. Since the cars were for two people each, they got in the cars as : Valon and Marik, and Joey and Serenity. "Great. Two psycho's in a bumper car. -;" When the ride starts, Valon and Marik were revving up to smash into Joey and Serenity. Joey started revving up their car and said, "Ya ready sis? Let's kick some butt!" Serenity's eyes started watering up. "Why do we have bump into the others? They're so nice! Let's just drive around and enjoy the ride." Joey looked at his sister as if she was crazy(she is actually). "But, we'd be sitting Ducks!" "So?" "Fine. I'll do it only for you, sis." "Thanks Joey." He smiled, happy his sister was happy… but that smiled was cut short when Marik and Valon came crashing thru everyone, and right into them. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey and Serenity crashed into a wall. Marik and Valon slapped each other high fives. Joey started getting angry, but cut his anger short when he remembered his sister. "Serenity! You all right?" Serenity just sat there, not answering his question. Then, she looked up, flames in her eyes. "THIS…MEANS…WAAAR!" Serenity took over the wheel, and aimed there car right towards the other's car. Valon gulped, and looked over to Marik… who wasn't there. He was smart enough to get out of the car, and shove a person out of another car and drive away. He saw that Joey left too, to meet up with Marik in his new Bumper car, and they both drove over to the other side of the track. Serenity revved up her car, and started advancing towards Valon. She was two inches away from his car, when…………………the ride was over. Serenity jumped out of her car and skipped to the exit, singing. Joey, Valon, and Marik were all scared and crying. Then they all followed her.

**_Yugi, Kaiba, Tristan, Alister, Odion and Yami_**

"NO! I am the Great AND POWERFUL PHARAOH! I should pick where we go!" "Forget it, Yami. We all gotta stick together, and we are gonna get on Superman, okay?" The biggest group of them all went over to Superman. "Where are we all gonna sit?" Yugi asked. "You can sit with me, Kaiba." Alister said, batting his eyelashes at him. "Uhh… no. I'll sit with anyone else than you, gaywad." So, the seating is as follows: Kaiba and Yugi up front, Odion and Yami, and Alister and Tristan. "Why do I have to sit with Alister?" Tristan whined. "Because you're enough of a girl that you'll be safe." Kaiba yelled from up front. "Oh." So, on the way down the 200 ft. high hill, going over the corkscrews and double helixes, the ride was over. Kaiba got out first, trying to pry Yugi off of his arm, who's eyes were the size of basketballs. Yami got up, satisfied. "Now that is a ride, THE GREAT PHARAOH would want to get on again!" Odion staggered out, rubbing his temples. "The great pharaoh talked about Duel Monsters all the way down. I got a headache." Tristan and Alister giggled as they were getting out, talking about nail polish and girl stuff.

Then, everyone met up with each other and decided to call it a day. So they strapped Tea onto a their once again a new car: A Red Jeep Grand Cherokee. Valon and the others said goodbye, and Valon went to therapy because of the incident of with Serenity. Everyone gets dropped off and wait for the next day to come.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Well? How was it? Next time I update it'll be about March 24, Which is my Birthday! So please review! It's gonna be my B-day present from all you to me! Yay! I'll be 14! I'm runnin' outta ideas, so e-mail me, DON'T PUT IT IN REVIEWS! Also, I'm sorry for making Alister gay for all you Alister fans. Hell, I'm an Alister fan, but only 'cause I feel sorry for him and plus he's nuts! (though I know there not a lot of fans of his out there. Oh well.) Tell me when you want Shadi to come back. He rocks. Yeah.I give you all cookies and all kinds of suger products!Cya! –_**The awesomely stupid and retarded QR.**_


	4. Day 3, Someone Unexpected!

YAY! It's my Birthday! Let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nothing.

_**Chapter 4: Day 3, Someone Unexpected.**_

Kaiba was trudging up to his room, tired from going to Six Flags. While he was trying to sleep, he thought he heard a crash downstairs. Kaiba paid no mind to it. It was Tea's turn to pick a place to go tomorrow, and he certainly wasn't ready for that. 'Oh well. As long as she doesn't do anything friendshippy, then I don't care where we go." He heard another crash downstairs, and he was starting to get suspicious, but once again paid no mind.

'And that freak Shadi? If he ever comes near me, I swear…' He kept thinking.

Once again, there was a crash. Kaiba started to get extremely annoyed, but kept his cool. He just kept on thinkin'.

'And I wonder why Dartz wasn't with the Doom bikers. Hopefully he went to go get a haircut. And new clothes. Yeah.'

There was one final crash, and Kaiba got pissed and ran down the stairs, only to see Mokuba on the bottom step of the basement stairs.

"Hey, Seto. Ow." Mokuba said, wincing in pain. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and said "What were you doing? It's 2 a.m." Mokuba shrugged and said "I tried taking a ride down the stairs on my skateboard. Seto sighed and went to bed.

_**Over Joey's House**_

Joey was on the phone with Serenity at 2:30. "No, sis, I got to go. I'm tired." "Why do you gotta hang up? Don't you like me anymore?" Joey sighed. "yes, I still like you. I'm just tired. Okay? Bye."

Joey sighed and went into his room. 'Sheesh, what a chatterbox.' So he goes to his bed and finds… Inuyasha! "Where am I?" "uhh, dude, you're in the wrong Anime."

Inuyasha looks around. "Really?" "Yeah. Just go to the Anime section and hold down 1,4, w, g, h, r, space bar, and ctrl, while typing 'Joey rox' on your keyboard." "Uhh, but I don't has a keyboard." "Whatever screw you." So Inuyasha runs away and jumps down a well made out of chewing gum, only to get eaten by an acid spitting taco. Joey shakes his head and goes to bed.

_**Yugi's House**_

Yami stood in the middle of the living room in utter shock. Yugi happened to steal some cotton candy from Six Flags and ate it all at once. His sugar high led to… well, this. The kitchen was full of piles of sugar, Yugi's bedroom looked like a huge tornado hit it, and Grandpa actually fell asleep through the whole thing!

"Uh, Yugi? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Yami said, avoiding a cow that flew out of nowhere. Yugi just kept jumping.

"Geewhatdoyoumeanimnoteventired!" Yugi screeched, jumping up and down. Then, he fell asleep. Yami sighed heavily.

"I, the great pharaoh, am getting to old for this.' He said, then he went to sleep, dreaming about Tristan and Mokuba doing the Salsa.

_**Scary Island**_

Samara was watching her favorite TV show, Jerry Springer. She cracked up when a guy threw a chair at another, the chair smashing into his skull. "Heh. I love this show." Samara's older sister Wawa burst through the door. "Samara! You have to go out and kill someone. It's his Seventh day."

"Grr. A good part is coming up too. Who is he?" Samara asked impatiently. "Y'know. The one with the blue hair and the dorky outfit? About yay high?" Samara shuddered. She didn't like him very much, what with the talking of the bugs.

"Fine. Tape this for me." And with that, Samara ran out the door.

_**In the morning**_

Everyone was in front of Yugi's House, waiting for Tea. Odion was reading the newspaper. "Heh. Weevil died today. They found him in his room." Nobody felt any sympathy at all. Everyone hated that little bugger.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! I had to get the tickets for our trip!" Tea said, giving everyone thumbs up. "What kind of trip. You'll see…" Tea said giggling. Marik pushed her into the road, and Yugi kicked her head.

_**On the Plane**_

Yami stared at all the controls above his seat. He didn't know what any of them were, so he just sat there. Yugi asked the stewardess for an Ice pack because his late-night sugar high gave him sort of a sugar hangover. Joey went into the bathroom, but never came out because his head got stuck in the toilet. Kaiba was sitting in front of Marik, who was bugging him by kicking his seat. Mokuba was bugging the pilot. Tristan tried to hit on the stewardess, who smacked him with a bag of peanuts. Ishizu was just being boring and reading a newspaper.

"Marik, kick my chair one more time and you're gonna get it." Kaiba said with a bunch of annoyance. Marik started cracking up. Kaiba then started timing every time Marik kicked his chair. Then, the next time Marik kicked, Kaiba pulled his chair back at the same time, crashing into Marik's knees. When Kaiba's head was back, Marik hit him with his bag, and Kaiba quickly pulled his head back… but got hit anyway.

"Hey, anyone seen Joey?" Yugi asked, wincing in hangover pain. "Nope." "Oh, okay." Ishizu just kept reading, ignoring Bakura who appeared and murdered the pilot.

Joey finally got his head out of the toilet and washed his face because SOMETHING was in there. Ewwww.

Then, a voice came over the intercom. "Next Stop, Duelist Kingdom!" Everyone's mouth dropped open.

Tea laughed. "I thought we could meet up with our old friend, Pegasus." Kaiba's face paled, then he leapt at Tea. "I WILL NOT HANG AROUND PEGAFAG ANYMORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE!" He screeched, strangling her. Mokuba's voice came over the intercom. "Uh, guys? The pilot was killed." Finally Yami realized why the clouds were moving by so fast.

Everyone screamed, but the plane was saved by Super-Rafael. But, the minute he reached the ground, his powers went away, and he got crushed. Kaiba decided to get off the plane, if Rafael was there, then Alister would probably be nearby. And that British Valon dude too. He did NOT want to stay near them. So they all headed inside.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy, Yugi-boy, Joey-boy, Tea-boy, everyone-boy." Pegasus said, pushing everyone inside.

_**1 hour later** _

Everyone was pigging out on food, after sneaking away from Pegasus, who was talking to himself.

"You think he'd notice by now." Yugi said, just as Pegafag walked by, talking to noone. "Sho what, yodfuhgi!" Joey said, his mouth full of food.

Everyone decided to call it a day, so they hijacked a plane from Pegafag. As they were getting on, they heard someone shout, "FOUR!" It was Crochet, well, playing crochet. The ball he just hit sailed through the air and smacked Yami right in the head. "OW! Look, you DARE leave a bruise on MY face?" He broke down crying, and they head to carry him on board.

"Aw, come on! I want to fly, please?" Mokuba whined. Everyone got into a huddle. "You think it will be as dangerous as Marik when we let him drive?" Ishizu whispered. Tristan shrugged, "I hope not. Maybe we should let Kaiba fly." Just then, Pegafag came running out.

"WAIT! Where are you all going without me?" Pegasus shouted. Everyone screamed. "FLY, MOKUBA, FLY!" So they threw him in the cockpit, and they flew off.

They got back to Domino city, and the minute they got back, they ran into none other than Shadi on the sidewalk, wearing a hobo's outfit, and holding a sign that says 'Armageddon outta here.' Then he got in his Hummer and drove away.  
-  
-  
-  
Well, that was my chapter. I got an iPod thingy for me birthday! And a whole bunch of other stuff! I'll update maybe on Monday or Tuesday, k? REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5, beach fun!

I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated! my computer was screwd up and i had to write the freakin chapter all over again!I haven't thought of anything, so yeah. Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5, Day 4: Beach fun!

It was Kaiba's turn to pick a place, but when the gang asked him where he wanted to go, he just glared and said, "Nowhere." So they went on to another person.

"Mokuba, you can pick the place." Mokuba thought for a while, than said, "Let's Go to the beach!" Everyone agreed, and they jumped in yet another new car and drove off.

_The Beach_

Kaiba changed into his bathing suit, but the minute he stepped out of the changing room, he was attacked by fangirls. Yugi could only go a few feet in the water because his head already touched the bottom the minute he stepped in.

At the changing rooms, there was a loud commotion.

"Yeah right, Duke, yours is pathetic!" Joey screamed.(There not talking about what you perverts are thinking about!) It turns out that they were fighting about who had better-looking chest-hair.

Tea stood between the boys and said, "Both of you better stop fighting or I'll show you MY Chest-hair!" She screamed. Everyone scooted away from her, and ran into the water.

Kaiba finally managed to escape the mob, and started surfing. As he was going through a tunnel, Marik came zooming from the other side and crashed into him. "Look out, dude!" Marik screamed, and rammed right into him. Kaiba swam back up to the surface, and his eyes turned red.

"You will pay for all you've done to me, Marik! As, soon as I think of something, that is." And with that, he got an idea, and headed to the changing room and looked for Marik's beach bag…

Yami couldn't swim very well, so he made Yugi buy him a flotation device, which had one of those goofy designs. You know, the one's with the animal faces?

Well, as he was floating in the ocean, a huge wave came and knocked him over, but Luckily, he hung on to the tube. Unluckily, the wave caused him to go farther out and spring a leak in the floaty.

"Uh-oh. Anyone got some tape? Hello?" And Yami went underwater.

The Baywatch crew saw Yami drowning, and so the started running for him. In slow motion. Very slow.

Mokuba was pigging out on the food they brought, and he was watching Ishizu dig a hole. "Um, Ishizu? What're you gonna do when you're finished digging that hole?" Ishizu wiped the sweat off her forehead and replied "…Fill it back up." "Oh." Tea did a cannonball in the water, causing another wave to come crashing into Ishizu's sandpit.

"My Hole! How could you, Tea?" Ishizu cried, and threw a shovel at her, which bounced off her stomach and flew into the back of Marik's head. "DOH!" Marik said, and flew headfirst into Joey, who flew into Duke, Who flew into Valon, who came out of nowhere. Mainly, it was just a bunch of Dominoes going around the perimeter of the beach. Mokuba just sat there for a while, then turned to Tristan.

"Wanna get a pizza for everyone?" "Ok!" and off they went, into the wild blue yonder. Kaiba took all of Marik's things and scattered them around on the beach. But, what he saw next, made him frustrated. He accidentally got the wrong beach bag. Instead, he got Joey's. "…Oh well, close enough!" And he walked off. Joey came up and saw his clothes scattered everywhere on the beach.

"KAAAAAAAIIIIBBBBBAAAAAAA!"

Yami finally made it too the shore. "Yeah, no thanks to you all!" He shouted, because the Baywatch dudes were so slow, they haven't even gotten down from their chairs yet. Yami sighed and walked back up to his beach towel, where he found Ishizu crying in a hole, and Joey picking up his clothes that were scattered on the beach, and Marik sitting in his chair with a giant bag of ice on his head. "Um, did I miss something?" he asked, and then he forgot about everything and put on some suntan lotion.

Yugi was clinging to his rinky-dink surfboard for dear life. He finally was able to balance on it, then immediately fell off, and sank to the bottom. "I've noticed something. How is it that everywhere we go, we're supposed to have fun, but instead we fell more miserable?" He asked himself. He finally made it up to the surface, where he saw a huge shadow. It was Tea, trying to eat his surfboard. "Hey, bitch! That's my surfboard! It cost me a fricken' $1.50!" he started swimming back to shore, but Tea rolled over on top of him. "Ow."

Mokuba and Tristan finally got back with 4 boxes of pizza. "Hey, guys! Were ba- Tristan, I told you not to eat the damn pizza!" Tristan's mouth was full of food. "Wha yo shay, Mochuba?" He asked, spraying food everywhere. Mokuba just shook his head and went to look for his big brother. "Seto! Where are you! I need more money!"

Speaking of Seto, Kaiba was yelling at all these seagulls who were crowding around him. "Hey! Go screw yourselves, you damn rats with wings!" He said. All the birds flew away shitting all over him. Mokuba came running up. "Hey, Seto, I- um, why are you standing in the middle of all that bird crap?" he asked. "Well, shut up get yourself a pizza, Mokuba!" And Mokuba ran off, and Kaiba headed toward the Shower Room.

Everyone headed home after a while, except Yugi, who had to get out of the Tea crater. That took quite a while.

Once again, srry for not updating, hope i didnt lose anyone who liked the story, i'll update again ASAP! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm actually updating! well, once again, tanx all 4 reviews!

": characters talking  
': characters thinking  
( ): my notes

Chapter: 7, Day 5, Our Team is Better!

Everyone decided to go bowling, so.. that's where they headed. They were gonnaorder one lane, but thanx to Tea, they had to order the whole building! The clerk or whatever it is looked at them wierd and said, "That will be $10,000, dudes." Everyone's eyes got big, then they all smiled at our favorite brunette CEO, who sighed and wrote a check.

While everyone else got there bowling shoes, Yami headed over to the bar. The bartender stopped him and said, "woah, woah, woah! you're a litle young to be coming in here, aren't you?" Yami looked at him irratatedly and said, "Actually, I'm 5,000 years old." The bartender patted Yami on the head and threw him out of the bar. "WAIT! I'm the GREAT AND POWERFUL PHARAOH! You can't do this to me!" But he lost his track of thought and ran over to everyone else, who were fighting about the teams.

Yugi was screaming at the top of his lungs, "I DON'T WANT TEA ON MY TEAM!" and Tea was screaming "YUGI! I LOVE YOU!" Anyways, they finally figured out the teams: (these are from The Inferno: don't own this either)

The Good guys: Tea, Joey, Duke(yes, he's alive again), Raphael(yes, they're all here again), Alister, Tristan, Dartz, and Serenity.  
The Bad Asses: Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Marik, Ishizu, Mokuba, Valon, and Odion  
Good Guys team leader: Joey  
Bad Asses team leader: Yami

Back to the story line! As soon as they got that all sorted out, and they stopped screaming, "My team is better than yours!", they heard a jet outside. When they went to see what is was, it was none other than: PEGASUS! Kaiba screeched and ran back in. (poor kaiba, he's harassed by everyone) Pegasus waved to everyone. "Hi, old chaps! My Kaiba-Tracker said that you were all here, so I followed!" Everyone huddled. Marik asked, "Should we let him stay?" Joey said, "Well, we do need a scorekeeper..." So everyone agreed to let Pegafag be scorekeeper. Yami walked cautiously over to Pegasus. "Oh, Pegasus! We have a job for you to be scorekeeper! Doesn't that sound great?" Pegasus got a big smile on his face and hugged Yami. "Oh. My. God. This is the best day of my life!" Yami's eyes got wide and he said through gritted teeth, "Don't touch the GREAT AND POWERFUL PHARAOH!"

Finally, they started bowling. The Good Guys were up first, so Joey was up. He took the bowling ball andkickedit like a soccer ball. It didn't evengo 3 inches, just plopped to the ground. Joey started howling in pain and after another twenty minutes, he got back up and threw it the RIGHT way this time. he knocked down 6 pins. his third try, he got a gutter ball. Yami was up now, and he walked up to the ball and picked it up, but didn't do anything afterwards. Everyone's asking him why he stopped. He gave them a quizzical look and said, "I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PHARAOH, doesn't know what this is!" Yugi stared at him. "It's a bowling ball, Yami." "Well, what do you do with it?" "You roll it down the lane." "OH!" So he did, and the little bastard got a strike! The Good Guys were yelling "FAG!" and "YOU CHEATED", but soon they quieted down when Alister went up to bowl. He suddenly took out a very large golf club and, after winking at Kaiba, who shuddered, he threw the ball up in the air and screeched, "FOUR!" and hit the ball, which broke rightthrough the wall. Second turn, he knocked 2 pins down, and on the third turn, he broke a nail. So, he started crying and they had to drag him away.

Next it was Yugi's turn. Yugi got 7 pins down. After that, he had one pin to go. He reared back, andhe threw the ball with his fingers still in the holes. He may have crashed into the wall, but hey, he got a strike! Once it was Tea's turn, everyone booed. Tea smiled and said, "Thanks, guys! I'll do my best!" But, when she looked at the bowling ball, she began to get hungry. So, she ate it. What else? Her second turn was in slow motion. The ball flew down the lane and got a fricken' strike! Noone could believe it, so they just ignored her. Next was good ol' Kaiba-chan! As he walked up there, he was uncomfortable with the way Pegasus was looking at him. Then, he got an idea. He threw the ball at Pegasus, but missed and hit Joey instead. As Everyone crowded around Joey, Kaiba ran up the lane and knocked down all the pins and ran back. The Bad-Asses forgot about Joey and cheered for Kaiba. Kaiba snickered and sat down.

Serenity was up now, and she completely flung it down the lane so hard, it killed the pins, all that was left were sawdust. It really scared everyone. In fact, throughout thiswhole entire week, especially at Six Flags, Serenity really frightened everyone.Noone knew she was that strong. However, Pegasus made a mistake about saying, "Umm, I don't think that counts.". Serenity's head turned around, ALL the way around, and she glared at him/her. Pegafag finally understood, so he changed the score to a strike. Marik was up next, and the minute he got the ball, he flung that damned thing harder than Serenity. It went so fast, it took out China andMexico, and then U-turned back and... completely missed the pins, but hit the bartender in the back of the head. Yami looked at the unconscious bartender, so he ran into the bar and chugged 18 Bloody Mary's! Duke went to pick up the ball, but it wouldn't budge. It just grew eyes and glared at him. Duke realized it was one of his imaginary friends. "Hey, Bowly! Why won't you let me pick you up?" "..." It just glared at him. "Oh, is it because last time I was here, I used a different Bowling Ball?" "Mmm-Hmm." "Aww, come give me a hug, ya big creep!"(I got that off of the Andy Milonakis show!) He went to hug it, but Bowly shouted, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! GET A LIFE!" And smacked him in the head. Duke started crying. "I told you all, everyone hates me!" And he ran out into the street, but he didn't get hit by a car, oh no, he got eaten by a squirrel! Yes, a squirrel! Anyways, everyone got back to the game. Mokuba was up, and he got a strike. He jumped up in the air. "Yes! I got a damned strike, bitches!" everyone stared at him. Ishizu asked, "Mokuba, where, did you learn those words?" Mokuba thought for a moment. "Hmmm...Seto screamed it last night when he tripped over a lawn gnome in his room, and from MTV and Teletubbies.". Everyone stared at Kaiba. "You have a lawn gnome in your room?" "It's Mokuba's. He bought the damn thing one day and put in in my room to see if he could scare me." Mokuba got mad at Kaiba. "Don't bug Whispering Willy!" Everyone just stared at them, and then resumed the very long and theauthor's hand-cramping game.

Dartz was up, and everyone was hoping he'd get a strike. Not only so the Good Guys would get another strike, they were afraid Dartz would get mad if he didn't get anything. Once Dartz rolled the ball, he spasmed and screeched out, "Oricalchos!", and he got a gutter ball. Everyone grew quiet. They were begging for their lives. They did not want this psycho to get mad. But, he just spasmed again and took his seond turn. this time, he got a strike, and everyone clapped nervously. Anyways, everyone else went but they're too boring to talk about, so they met up with this old fart. "Ah, so you little whippersnappers have watched the cursed tape of Samara." Everyone nodded there heads. Yami spoke up. "Do you know a way to get rid of the curse?" Everyone glared at him. Tristan yelled, "I thought you knew how to get rid of it!" Yami was embarrased. 'oops, busted.' he thought. "Well, I just wanna make sure we have a backup plan, you know?" Everyone actually believed him. "Yes, I do know how..."The old mangrew quiet. Ishizu poked him with a stick. The old man spazzed and had a heart attack. Everyone looked at him, then they all started poking him. Yugi looked at Ishizu. "Ishizu, you killed him!" Ishizu decided to change the subject, since she knew everyone here had short attention spans. "H-Hey, let's add up the scores!"

The Bad-Asses knew they won, because Kaiba was on their team and Pegasus was scorekeeper. They were right, for Pegasus had added 50 extra points. Not that it mattered. They would have won anyway. But they tied. actually, Pegasus added to the wrong team, but he'd never admit it.Well, they spent 16 hours at this damn lace, so they went home to rest up for tommorow,their 6th day...

Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 6, Gone Fishin!

Hey, all! Yay, I'm updating! sniff 2 more chapters to go...WAAAH! Oh well, READ! **You'll want to read the memo at the end, trust me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay? But if I did, Marik would definitely be in every episode! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem

**_Chapter 7: Day 6, Gone Fishin'!_**

As always, I must explain about the night before, so here goes.

Yami and Yugi were watching Yami's favorite movie: The Prince of Egypt. Yugi had to cover his ears throughout the whole movie, though, because Yami was singing every song in the movie. "GLEAMING IN THE MOONLIGHT" Yugi groaned and ran to his bedroom, trying to shut out the awful high notes, but they kept on coming. "COOL AND CLEAN AND ALL I EVER KNOWN, ALL I EVER WANTED THIS IS MY HOME!" Yugi's eardrums burst. Yami stood there. "...What did I do?"

Joey was sitting on his couch watching the author's fave show: The Andy Milonakis Show!(Now come on, who doesn't like Andy!) Unfortunately, he must have caught the singing disease from Yami, because he was singing along with the theme song. "I got peas on my head, but don't call me a pea head. Bees on my head, but don't call me a bee head. Bruce Lees on my head, but don't call me a Lee head. Now please excuse me, I gots to get my tree fed!" Someone peeked in his window, but Joey kept on singing. "Pancake on my face, makes me extra happy, I like shampoo bottles that sit on my lappy!"

The person snuck around to Joeys front door and slowly started opening it. "So yo, I gotta go, it's time for me to rock it, I put baloney in my left pocket, smear some cream cheese in my gold locket, Cause it's my show I'm Andy Milonakis. It's my show, I'm Shmandy Smila-Shmakis, It's my show I'm Andy Milonakis!" Suddenly, the door broke down and Serenity came running in. "JOEY! You haven't called me in ten minutes!" She screamed, tossing a chair at him. Joey started freaking out. "Sis, calm down! I called you 3 minutes ago!" Serenity stopped attacking. "Really?" "Yeah!" Oh...okay, bye Joey" Serenity said, skipping away.

Mokuba was playing his Game boy when suddenly the phone rang. Mokuba jumped up and answered it. "Hello?" "FRIENDSHIP!" Someone screamed on the other line. "Tea, stop calling here!" Mokuba screamed and hung up. Then the phone rang again. Mokuba had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Tea, STOP CALLING!" "...What, this isn't Tea, Just your friendly telemarketer!" This made Mokuba even more angry. "I ain't buying nothin', see!" He screamed and hung up, then ran to his room and went to sleep.

Kaiba was getting ready to go to bed while checking his emails. 100 Messages came up and he clicked on the first one. All it said in big pink letters was, "FRIENDSHIP!". Kaiba sighed and looked at the e-mail address: Kaiba sighed and started checking his other e-mails, and couldn't believe it. All of them were from the same exact freak. Kaiba screamed like a girl and ran away.

Tristan was painting his fingernails, that's all I can say.

Ishizu was waiting up for Marik, who was supposed to be getting groceries. "Sheesh! All I needed was a box of Pepsi and a huge bag of M&M's!" She said. What she didn't know was that Marik wasn't going to the store. As a matter of fact, he was just outside the door right next to a tree, yelling at a squirrel who threw a walnut at him. "Yeah, you heard me! You better apologize, you fatty fathead, FAT!" Anyone could have heard him screaming, but, Ishizu had the T.V. turned up full blast. The said squirrel, however, wasn't paying attention to Marik, who was starting to get mad.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't make me get Whisperin' Willy out here!(BTW, Whisperin' Willy is a lawn gnome.) Are you ignoring me! You do not ignore Marik! I'm too hot!" Then Marik Tossed a brick from the house up at the squirrel and hit him square in the head. The squirrel disappeared in the tree for a while, then came back out with an army of squirrels, which all chased after him. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed, then took of into the house, and blocked the front door with weird items: a sink, a bed, Odion, and Saddam Huissen. "Marik?" "Yes, sister?" "Where's the soda and M&M's?" Ishizu asked. "..." "Well, Marik?" "...oops..." Ishizu jumped at Marik, grabbing his throat. "YOU FORGOT THE FOOD! What were you doing all this time!" "Throwing bricks at a squirrel." Ishizu stopped choking Marik. "Huh?" "Long story. And why didn't me use the car, anyway?" "Because you kill cars." "..."

The only thing Duke was doing was tossing dice at passerbys and twirling his hair.

**The Next Day**

Since noone knew what to do anymore, and the author completely ran out of ideas and was upset that this story was almost over, they decided to go fishing out in a bay somewhere. "All right, I'm awesome at fishing!" Joey shouted, which made everyone laugh. "What I say?" Yugi struggled to stop laughing. "Remember what happened last year that me and Tristan told all around school?" Joey had to think.

_**Flashback**_

Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Duke were all fishing when Duke caught a fish. "Awesome! Hey, Joey, come look!" So Joey ran over and poked the fish. Immediately, the fish lashed out at him! "KYAAAAAAAAA!" Joey screamed like a girl and ran away.

_**End Flashback**_

"Aww, come on, you guys! It _was _a big fish, you know?" Joey said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Tea jumped in with a big, fat smile on her face and hugged Joey. "Everyone leave my friend alone!" Tea said, squeezing Joey tighter. Joey just starts foaming at the mouth. Kaiba was starting to get angry, because they haven't done anything yet. "Come on, freaks. Let's get moving." They were gonna use Marik's boat, or yacht, or whatever, so god forbid, Marik got to drive. He still hadn't changed his yacht/boats name since the Battle City incident, so written in huge, red letters, was the name of the yacht/boat: The S.S PHARAOH! Everyone sweatdropped at this, but Yami stood tall and proud. "I KNEW I was special in SOME way!" So they started going out into the randomly placed bay. This was not an easy task, however, because Marik had to be the worst boat driver ever.

They hit at least 8 buoys, and now they were being chased by a police boat. "Marik, SLOW DOWN!" Ishizu screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't, the gas pedals stuck!" "Move over, tattoo-boy!" Kaiba shouted, and shoved Marik out of the way. "Hey, that was uncalled for!" Marik shouted from his place on the floor. Kaiba ignored him, revved up the motor, then did a U-turn and ran straight over the police boat! There, now we can fish." Everyone was literally terrified of Kaiba now, but they started fishing anyway.

Tea was the first to catch a fish, but noone got to see it because the minute she caught it, she ate it. "Mmm, good fish!" Tea roared. Next Mokuba caught a fish, but it dragged him in. The problem was it happened so fast, noone noticed him get dragged in. "AHOY, FRIENDS!" Came a familiar voice. "Hey, Mako! What have you been up to?" Tristan asked. Kaiba finally noticed Mokuba was gone.

"Hey, where's Mokuba?" Mako disappeared from his boat for a second and came back with a drenched Mokuba. "Do you guys know who this land lubber belongs to?' "Yea, he's ours. Toss him over!" Yami said. Mokuba was immediately tossed over to the other boat. "Hey, this is child abuse!" Mokuba screamed as he hit his head on the floor of the deck. "Oh my God! I thought I was going to lose you!" Tea screeched, squeezing his guts out. "Thanks, Mako." Yugi said. "No problem! See ya!" And with that, Mako drove off into the sun.

Another hour had passed, and noone had caught a single fish, except Tea. Finally, Marik felt a tug on his line, but when he tried to reel it in, he wasn't strong enough to pull it up. "Little help here, guys?" Marik asked through clenched teeth. Duke tried to help, but it didn't help at all. Next, Yugi and Yami tried helping those two, put it didn't do anything.

Kaiba helped, but even with him helping, they still couldn't pull up whatever it was. Soon, the others started to notice that the boat/yacht was tilting to one side. Pretty soon, everyone was trying to help Marik pull this damn fish up. "Damn, dis thing is hella strong!" Joey said. They all didn't notice, however, that the boat/yacht would tilt even more each time the group pulled on the line. The boat was now tilting up just like the titanic, and the whole gang fell in the water. How did this happen, you might ask? Well, the reason was that Marik fishing hook was unbreakable, so it would hold on to anything, so it got caught onto the opposite side of the boat/yacht in the current, causing it to tilt over.

Once the group of morons fell off, the boat/yacht miraculously tipped right back into place.

Great, what are we gonna do now!" Tristan asked as a wave tumbled over him. Marik calmly said, "No problem, everyone! As long as I have the keys, We can get in through a door in the bottom!"

So after everyone struggled to swim over to the other side of the boat/yacht, Marik was getting ready to unlock the little door, but he got a very embarrassed look on his face. "Gee, you guys aren't gonna believe this... I forgot the keys." Everyone groaned and threw random objects at him. Duke came up with an idea, "Well, we'll have to pick the lock with something..."

Everyone turned over to Yami and Yugi. Yami caught on to the idea fast, because he had to pick a lock with his hair before, because he locked himself out of the house once. "Uh-uh! No way, guys! My-uh-My hair's too big to fit in the hole! Use Yugi's!" "WHA! Why me!" Kaiba was starting to panic because the over use of starch he used on his coat, which caused it to float in an abnormally way, was soaking through. So he picked up Yugi and tossed him right into the keyhole. "Yeah! It's unlocked!" Tristan said, pointing out the most obvious thing in the world.

So they all scrambled inside the boat/yacht, and after a bit more fishing they all decided to call it a day because it started raining, and Mako was coming back towards the group. Marik insisted he drive again, but everyone shot him a dirty glare and tied him to a pole. Meanwhile, our fat friend Tea was tied to another pole on the poop deck. 'Hmm, I wonder why they call it a poop deck...' Tea wondered. Suddenly, Jaws music could be heard playing, and all of these seagulls came out of nowhere and shit all over Tea. Tea was not upset, however. "Mmm, Cookies and Cream." She said, slurping all of the shit up. Kaiba was the only one who could legally drive a boat/yacht, so he took all of them home.

When they got back, the rain didn't let up, and they were listening to the weatherman on the radio. "And, tomorrow, there will be even more rain, so if tomorrow you and a group of friends are going to die because of a cursed tape, it would be a good day just to stay in your pajamas! The day after, however, will be sunny, so if your _not _going to be killed by a psycho tape, slap on some sunscreen and hit the beach! Have a beautiful day, everyone!" With that depressing newscast, they all went home to prepare for there final day...

**__**

**_VERY IMPORTANT MEMO AHEAD, PLEASE READ_**

Ok, the reason I want you all to read this memo is for two things:

1. I want at least seven reviews for this chapter, or else I won't update the final chapter, so tell your friends and crap to read this and review, or else you'll live in agony dying for the final chapter! MUHAHAHA! I'm Evil.

2. Also, I'll need Your vote if you want me to create a sequel like the real movie did. If I get at least Five 'yes' votes on that, then I'll create a sequel! YAYS! I know, I have very high expectations, but please do this for me!

Yes! I'm doing good for my first story that didn't get deleted! throws confetti and sings to myself Go girl, Go Girl!


	8. Chapter 8: THE FINAL DAY!

Hi! I'm just trying to finish this story before school starts Monday.(DAMN HIGH SCHOOLS!) Anyways, This chapter is gonna be extra extra extra long! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but I do own this gigantic cup of soda at 7: 42 a.m.! So there! Oh, and these ideas are all from my twisted mind!

**_Warning_**:There are some odd pairings at the end, so watch outThere are some changes to this final chapter, so each paragraph of the night before will start like this:

**_(Characters House)_**

**_(Name of Street)_**

**_(Date)_**

**_(Time)_**

Very Dramatic, I know.

Ok? On with the Fic!

_**Chapter 8: The Final Day**_!

**Mutou Residence**

**123 Letsduel Lane**

**August 23, 2005**

**8:30p.m**

Yugi was sobbing in the kitchen. Now I mean sobbing. You had to take a boat to give him a tissue. "Well, tomorrows the last day." He said between sobs. "What am I gonna do with all my stuff!"

Yami came into a kitchen in a rinky dink paddle boat he most likely just finished making, because it was gonna fall apart any minute. "Can I have it?" Yugi looked at him confused. "But...you're gonna die too."

Yami chuckled a little gay chuckle and patted Yugi on the back. "Correction. I am THE ALMIGHTY PHARAOH! I, THE ALMIGHTY PHARAOH, will never die!" Yugi just stared at him. "Whatever you say, Yami." Yami smiled. "Your welcome, Yu- OH. MY. GOD. There's a new episode of Malcolm in the Middle on!" He squealed like a girl and quickly paddled to the living room. Yugi swam over. 'Maybe on of my favorite shows will cheer me up!' he thought. But with the evil author lurking in the shadows, all you readers should know that's not gonna happen.

**Dramatic part: **Yami and Yugi were waiting for their show to come on. Then, a news announcement came on. "Attention, all viewers We have been reported that the show 'Malcolm in the Middle', has been taken off the air." Yugi and Yami got all wide-eyed and they both let out ear-piercing screams.

**End of Drama**

When the both of them stopped crying, they heard the front door open as Solomon(sp? Aka, Yugi's grandpa). Outside, they heard rap music blaring from what looked like a pimp mobile. "Yo, see ya later, my homeboys!" Grandpa said, and after giving them a peace sign, slammed the door. "Well, hello, Yugi and, umm, say who are you again?" He asked Yami. Yami's face went red. "What did you just say?" "Umm, who are you?" "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ME, THE ALMIGHTY POWERFUL PHARAOH?" Grandpa now knew that if he didn't run away now, he'd be dead. "Well, nice seeing you boys, oh jeez, those enchiladas just kicked in, how about that! Bye!" Solomon said, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

Yami was about to chase after him, but noticed that damn news announcer guy again. "We just got word that the show, 'Malcolm in the Middle', is back on the air, and as celebration, we will be playing the show for an hour, have a nice night." Yami squealed and ran back to the couch. Yugi sighed and followed him in

**Wheeler Residence**

**789 Dogboy Avenue**

**August 23, 2005**

**8: 45 p.m.**

Joey Wheeler was staring at the phone in his hand. "I want to call Serenity to say goodbye, but if I do, then she'll want to talk for 5 hours!" Joey did want to say goodbye, though, so he decided to take his chances. "Hello?" Serenity answered from the other line.

"Hey, Serenity? It's Joey." Joey cautiously said, waiting for the annoying voice to answer back. "Oh my God, Joey! I missed you so much!" She screamed. "Uh, yeah. Sis, I actually called to say goodbye." "What do you mean, Joey?" So Joey told Serenity the whole entire story about Samara and the tape. Surprisingly, Serenity stayed quiet throughout the whole story.

"So..." Serenity said. "So you're leaving me for another sister, is that it!" Serenity roared. Joey groaned in frustration. He knew this wasn't gonna be easy. "Sis, you know and I know that we don't have another sister." "Sure, that's what you want me to think!" Serenity said, but on her line, Joey could hear someone. "Hey, Serenity, have you seen my pants?" The voice asked. Joey was seething. He knew who that voice belonged to. The one and only Duke Devlin, or whatever his last name was. "Duke! WHAT'RE YOU DOING OVER MY SISTERS HOUSE?" he screamed into the phone. "Umm, nothing..." Duke said, and was starting to run out the door, but Joey came jumping through the phone and started attacking Duke. Serenity was freaking out in the corner. "Joey, stop! He was just doing laundry!" Joey glared at his sister. "Yeah, right!" "I'm serious, look in the washing machine!" So Joey unbelievingly walked over to the washing machine, and took out a pair of pink boxer shorts, which had a label on them that said: Duke. Joey was embarrassed at his outburst, but also a little disturbed. "Duke, why do you have pink boxers?" Duke looked confused. "Huh? I don't have pink Boxers. OH NO! I mixed my reds with my whites!" Duke said, crying. Joey just sighed and ran home.

**Kaiba Residence**

**456 FilthyRich Drive**

**August 23, 2005**

**9:03 p.m.**

Kaiba was checking his e-mails for the last time, well, after he deleted all the Tea e-mails, he just realized the rest was junk mail. He was about the delete it all, but one e-mail caught his eye. It said: "To my brother." Kaiba just thought it was from Mokuba, so he read it. But it wasn't from Mokuba. It was from the last person he ever wanted to talk to: Noah. "Oh, great." Kaiba murmured as he read it.

He nearly fell on the floor laughing when he read it. "What is it, Seto?" Mokuba asked, hearing his older brother laughing. "R-read that e-mail." Kaiba said. "Dearest Seto: I was planning to send an atom bomb in the mail, but as I was wrapping it up, I noticed I set the timer to 2 minutes instead of 2 hours, so it just blew up in my face. Well, that's all for now. Toodles! Love, Noah." Mokuba and Kaiba were now dying from laughter, until 'that 70's Show came on, so they plopped right down on there uber-expensive leather sofa and watch mindless t.v..

**Ishtar Residence**

**666 PsychoRoad**

**August 23, 2005**

**9:13 p.m.**

Marik was up in his room, listening to the best band ever: My Chemical Romance. He really didn't care if he died tomorrow, as long as his visitor showed up tonight. Then, there was a tap on his window. Marik grinned evilly and opened the window. In came a squirrel. "Ah, hello, Mr. Fuzzykins." "Chip, chip.(that's all I can think of as squirrel talk)(trans: Hello, Marik.)" The squirrel said. "It's now time for my revenge on you, furry friend!" Marik yelled. "Chip chip, chip chip chip chip chip chip.(I can't, I got a poker tournament tonight.) The squirrel said. "Oh. Well...tomorrow. Morning. Right Here. Got it?" Marik asked. "Chip chip(got it.)" So they shook hand and paw and with that, the squirrel jumped out the window. "Well. Now that that's taken care of, I'm gonna go watch the Andy Milonakis Show!" So Marik was walking out of his room, he saw that Ishizu was watching him and his conversation with the squirrel.

"I-uh- Well, y-you see, that was the squirrel from yesterday, sister!" Marik said, embarrassed. Ishizu just stood there, then followed Marik as he bounded down the stairs. Just then, a letter came flying in the window and hit Marik in the eye. "Aw, GOD DAMN IT!" When he could see again, he picked up the letter and it said: To Marik Ishtar. "Hmm, something's amiss!" He said, and as he read it, he began to get disturbed:

_Dearest Marik,_

_I can't stand to live anymore without you! Tomorrow at 11:30, to figure out who I am, meet me at the front of the mall. Love you!_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer XOXOXOXO_

"What the Hell?" He wondered, and headed down the stairs.

**Gardner Residence**

**860 Friendship Blvd.**

**August 23, 2005**

**9:17 p.m.**

Tea was writing letters to everyone she knew, and sealing them with happy faces. "Oh, my love. Why won't you write me back?" Tea wondered as she looked to her shrine of the man she loved.(you'll figure out who it is, just wait.) Then she got back to her writing, but as she looked a those piles of paper in her hand, she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Yes, that's what it was. The feeling was...Hunger. Then, she ate all of the paper, burped, and rolled down to the kitchen, because she was still hungry.

**Taylor Residence**

**412 MutatedHair lane**

**August 23, 2005**

**9:24p.m.**

Tristan was picking out his outfit for tomorrow. He wanted it to be perfect because he was going to tell his crush he was madly in love with them. "Hmm, now what color should my nails be?" He asked, himself.

**I think I got everyone, sooooo...**

**The Next day**

Everyone decided to meet in front of the mall. Once they all got there, they just started talking. Marik stood with the others at the front of the mall and checked his watch: 11:28 a.m.. He was starting to get nervous, so he just stood there. Him and Ishizu had told everyone about his 'Secret Admirer', and they were all waiting to see who it was. When the two minutes passed, nearly everyone was distracted with talking when suddenly a very loud voice called out "MARIK!" And the last person you'd expect was running towards him. It was none other than ... ...MAI!

Marik had a face like this on, while joey had this face: TT.

Mai ran up and kissed and hugged Marik so hard, he fell over. Everyone was freaking out. "I loved you secretly ever since I met you!" "But, Mai? What about Joey! I thought you liked him!" "Hmm...Nah!" "You mean you like me even after my Yami sent you to the Shadow realm!" "Yep!" Marik was terrified of Mai, but also a little happy, and also a little sad.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Mai, But.." So they all told Mai about the cursed tape. Mai stood up with a huge boost of confidence. "NOONE WILL EVER TAKE MY MARIK AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. Joey walked over to Marik. "You know what, Marik? You can have her." So with that couple out of the way, they noticed a girly yet manlike form coming towards them. It was none other than Alister.

"OH. MY. GOD. Kaiba, I knew you were my secret admirer!" He giggled, jumping onto the poor CEO. "WHAT! I'm not your secret admirer!" "Then... who was it?" Alister asked, but he felt rancid breath on his neck and turned around to see Tea staring at him with hearts in her eyes. "MY LOVE!" Tea shouted. "Ewwwwwwwwww, like, get it off!" Alister screamed, then ran away.

"Uh-oh, you guys, Samara's here!" Mokuba screamed. Samara came through a randomly placed T.V.. "Well, I hate to interrupt the love fest, but it's time for me to kill you!" Tristan decided it was time to tell his love the truth. "Well, since it's the end, I have one thing to say: I LOVE YOU, JOEY!" Joey practically had a seizure. "I guess what I'm saying is: I want to take our relationship further." Joey ran away and hid behind Yugi, which was really hard. Ishizu whispered to Yami "Now what are we gonna do, pharaoh?"

Yami tried to do a manly laugh, but it came out as a nervous squeak. "Step back everyone, I know exactly what to do." So he spit in his hands and rubbed them together, then pointed at Samara. "Samara, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Samara stood there stupidly. "Umm, I don't have a deck." "WHAT! YOU DARE DENY THE ALMIGHTY PHARAOH, A DUEL!" "Yea, I guess." But little did Samara know that Yami had a plan B, and also a plan C, if B didn't work out.

So he took his special weapon out: A bowl of Macaroni and a Spoon. He tossed it at Samara, and it probably would have worked too, but The Minute Yami hurled it all, Tea jumped in front of Samara and ate the fricken food.

"Dammit, Tea!" Yami said, so he initiated the plan C. "Are you there, I need backup!" "...we'll be there in 6 minutes!" "Ok, Samara, do you think you can wait 6 minutes?" Samara cracked up. "No way!" So Samara took out her Big glowing pitchfork and charged towards Yugi. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yugi screamed.

Samara was two inches away from Yugi when the pitchfork stopped glowing and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Dammit, the fuckin' plug came out!" So she had to run back to the outlet and plugged it back in.

But when she was getting ready to charge again, a Red Pontiac Grand Prix came flying into view, My Chemical Romance blaring from the speakers. The driver side door opened and out stepped the authoress, QR! "I got your call, Yami, you wimp!" QR said.

Kaiba glared at Yami. "I thought you knew how to destroy Samara!" Yami chuckled nervously. "I-uh- I forgot!" Marik was still on the ground. "Hey, QR, who's in the car?" QR didn't know if she wanted to answer that. "...Do you really want to know, Marik?" "Yes." QR sighed. "Come on out, faithful sidekick and my 2nd fave character!"

Out stepped the one and only Yami Marik. "NoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik screamed. Kaiba inwardly felt dejected. He thought he was QR's 2nd fave character. 'Oh well, I'll have to settle for 3rd then.' he thought.

Yami Marik stared at everyone. "Don't blame me for coming, she forced — LOOK, THE PHARAOH!" he shouted, and started going on an hour long speech about how Yami should die.

QR gave Yami Marik a death glare. "How could you forget what we were doing! That's it, your going back to my 3rd fave!" Yami Marik started crying, and Kaiba was beaming inside.

"Oh, well, I know how to get rid of this person of darkness!" QR quickly ran into the mall, and came back out with a bag. Then she jumped into her car and put a CD she bought into the CD player. 'This better work, I paid a WHOLE penny for this!' When she turned on the stereo, the king of all evil, Michael Jackson's voice was blasting out of the speakers.

Samara and everyone put there hands up the their ears. But Samara screamed in pure agony. "MAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP!" A dark cloud came into view and swallowed Samara. "I'LL BE BAHK! WITH WEAPONS!" she said evilly, and with that she was gone.

**Epilogue**

Everyone was at QR's mansion of authoressness, celebrating. "Thank you so much for saving us!" Mai said, squeezing Marik to death. QR was trying to control her anger: MARIK WAS HERS! But anyways, QR stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast, everyone!" QR said, raising her Bloody Mary, which was illegal for her to drink, but she drank anyway. "Everyone, I have good news, and bad news. The good news is-" Yami interrupted her. "Let me guess: I just save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico?" QR stared at Yami.

"No. How lame is that line! The good news is: we are all alive!" Everyone cheered. "Well, I have 2 bad news. One: Samara forgot to kill Tea." Everyone groaned. "And 2: Wait, this is the best news you'll ever hear! I'm gonna make a sequel to this!" Everyone spazzed out and started screaming at the top of there lungs. QR grinned: She just LOVED torturing them, and this sequel was gonna be fun...

**&&&&& _To Be Continued _&&&&&**

Well, what did you all think? My poor hands hurt. Well, I have confirmed there's gonna be a sequel, but I also promised I'd make other stories, so the sequel might take a while, but I'll go as fast as I can! I know, this final chapter wasn't very climactic, but hey, you can't blame me, this fic was hard to do because I ran out of ideas so many times!

I'd like to take the time to thank the reviewers who never flamed me, and I'd also like to take the time to celebrate that I never got flamed!

Thank you all reviewers, please review the new stories I make and until then, bye all! throws confetti and all kinds of candies at reviewers and readers alike. **_I LOVE YOU ALL!_**


End file.
